Hafflepuff
by gast7
Summary: ¿Conoces a Alturius Coucul?


**Aclaración**: Tantos los personajes como el mundo creado por J. K. Rowling no son de mi propiedad, la historias basadas en ellos son de mi autoria pero hasta allí no más llego.

Capitulo 1: Un hombre en el piso

Hacía frío en el mundo mágico, de hecho parecía otoño, pero más parecía invierno en aquellos meses de invierno. La nieve calaba los huesos de una forma mágica, pues todo era mágico en Hogwarts, los copos otrora de formas geométricamente complejas solían incluir mensajes como "Larga vida a Voldemort" o "Compre hoy y pague en 3 meses", asi que no muchos se detenían a leerlos.

El invierno solía picar más duro en el viejo castillo escuela, más aún, en el piso de piedra. Muchos estudiantes se quejaban cuando los pies se quedaban pegados por la escarcha matutina, para ello Dumbledore convocaba las orgías invernales para darle más calor a la cosa. Lamentablemente el viejo mago era el único que llegaba, pero por lo menos él no pasaba frío.

El que más se quejaba era Alturius Coucul, un viejo mago maestre de los Hafflepuff en el arte de hacer absolutamente nada, aunque no era nada "nada" si es que le preguntaban a Alturius, pues según él "la vida es muy corta para andar caminando por ahí, caer y romperse el cuello terminando como algún fantasma". Coucul era un dedicado a lo que hacía, 24/7 él se mantenía en el suelo, de hecho dejaba que lo limpiaran con la fregona y que algunos hasta lo usaran de asiento. Era un transgresor, un visionario.

Capítulo 2: El gusto por el arte

La vida era plana, para el viejo Hafflepuff, vista desde aquella mancha que recortaba el pasillo y que según Argus Filch, nunca saldrían por mucho que la meara (pues el meado mágico era muy efectivo para todo tipo de manchas, lo que explicaba el olor de Filch y su manía con los baños de damas).

La gente ya ni tomaba en cuenta al viejo mago, de hecho pasaba inadvertido, incluso muchos lo tomaban como un mueble más dentro del castillo y aquellos que pensaban que pudiera ser algo más que un simple viejo vago tirado a la mitad del pasillo, se guardaban sus comentarios por miedo a que fueran colgados por herejes. Para el estudiantado, allí había una banca mágica. Fírmese y promúlguese.

La vida como banca tampoco era mala que digamos, si bien sufría segregación por parte del resto del inmueble y jamás sería invitado al gremio de Utensilios, Muebles y Articulos Varios, podía comer de los almuerzos perdidos, escuchar los últimos chismes y vivir una vida que de otra forma… probablemente habría sido mucho mejor.

Coucul era además un viejo verde, gustaba de niños y niñas sin discreción, usaba sus manos con una velocidad abrumadoramente lenta para ingresar a las faldas de las niñas y juguetear alrededor de sus tiernas vaginas en una excitación paulatinamente lenta que nunca llegaba al orgasmo, pero que si excitaba en gran medida. Así mismo, muchos jóvenes se tendían sobre la banca mientras las manos echaban raíces sobre los niños haciéndolos llegar casi a la eyaculación. Muchos llegaban a clase con el corazón acelerado, la entrepierna jugosa y las mejillas coloradas. Muchos terminaban en algún sesión de sexo rápido o se masturbaban con alguna varita, sintiendo como la magia extendía sus tentáculos mágicos sobre los órganos palpitantes, pues si bien las varitas se ven muy dignas y recatadas, el sexo las vuelve locas.

Muchos profesores opinaban que estos comportamientos obsesivos, obscenos, ob-algo eran productos de las hormonas… claro que callaban y se guardaban sus comentarios ante la posible presencia de algún inquisidor del ministerio de magia.

Pero de todos ellos, muchos más volvían y el viejo que es ampliamente ignorado, era un éxito como mueble sexual.

Capitulo 3: El día que se levanto

Un buen día, Alturius sintió la simpática necesidad levantarse. Al hacerlo gran parte de su ropa se desgarró y rompió quedando en la práctica desnudo, pero en la teoría en andrajos. Caminó ampliamente por el castillo viendo como había cambiado con los años: absolutamente en nada, seguía siendo la misma fortaleza creada por Rowling hacia tantos libros atrás.

Decepcionado y con frío en la espalda volvió a su lugar de origen, pero allí se encontraba otro Hafflepuff tendido. Indignado, fue en busca de la jefa de casa para que restituyera el orden y las buenas costumbres.

Cuando aquel intento de hombre ingreso semidesnudo (un término que hacia las pases entre la teoría y práctica, aunque con todo lo que se había movido la práctica llevaba la delantera) la jefa del momento le indico que se mantuviera en calma y que el problema iba a sancionarse pronto, claro que si le hubieran dicho que el problema era él y que la solución iba a dejar un bonito color en su culo… probablemente no hubiera hecho nada.

Capitulo 4: Los últimos días de Alturius

Desalojado del mundo mágico, hoy Alturius usa sus habilidades para el bien y se ha planteado un viaje por todo el mundo. Claro que en el mundo muggle esto ha sido muy difícil pues la gente no cree en muebles mágicos y lo retienen las fuerzas del mal.

En Hogwarts, la gente ya no gusta de sentarse en el viejo banco del pasillo, lo encuentran incomodo y poco acogedor. Dumbledore le ha pedido a Filch que lo convierta en leña y que busque que hacer con aquel espacio.

Alturius preso en algún manicomio de Inglaterra mira el cielo desde el piso acolchado de la estancia y extraña sentirse helado, pero cálido por dentro.

FIN 


End file.
